


Kiwi, Kiwi, Baby

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	Kiwi, Kiwi, Baby

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000f6k1/)

**Title** : Kiwi, Kiwi, Baby  
 **Author/Artist** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Takeru/Ken/Daisuke  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Theme** : #7 Kiwi; Jaime's theme  
 **Ratings/Warnings** : PG; foodplay(?)

Ken morosely pushed the fruit around his plate with his chopsticks. Hikari stared at him worriedly, and Daisuke and Takeru kept their anxiety well-hidden as they bantered back and forth over Takeru’s name. Hikari couldn’t miss the stolen glances Daisuke kept throwing Ken, though, and Takeru was doing his best to keep Daisuke’s mind off it.

“Ken, you need to eat,” Hikari said softly during a dull moment in Takeru and Daisuke’s conversation.

Ken looked up, startled that someone had noticed him. He stared at the other three seated around the table and narrowed his eyes. He put his chopsticks down and sat back in his chair. “What are you, my mother?” he asked sharply.

Hikari looked hurt, and Takeru immediately stepped to her defense. “Look, we already said that none of this was your fault, Ken. You were the one hurt. I know you feel horrible for making us worry, but it wasn’t your fault. Nobody could have known that there was a Monochromon in that cave! Of course, you shouldn’t have gone off alone like that, but dammit Ken we’re already been over this.”

“You need to eat and regain your strength,” Daisuke added. “Like that thing you keep shoving aside.”

“That’s a kiwi, Daisuke,” Hikari whispered. Daisuke frowned.

“Ken, apologize to Hikari.”

The blue-eyed genius stared at the girl he loved and closed his eyes in shame. “I’m sorry, Hikari. I shouldn’t have been short with you.” He dropped his head into his hands and fell silent. Takeru and Daisuke looked at each other. Together, they got up from their chairs and moved to Ken’s side. They knelt down on either side of him.

As Hikari watched, Takeru picked up Ken’s abandoned chopsticks and lifted a piece of kiwi from the plate. He touched Ken’s shoulder and the boy lifted his head. Takeru held the morsel close to Ken’s mouth, until Ken opened his mouth and Takeru dropped the fruit piece lightly on his tongue. Takeru handed the chopsticks to Daisuke.

Daisuke, not to be outdone, picked up a piece of kiwi and stuck it in his mouth. He straightened, grasped Ken’s chin with his free hand, and drew the other boy to him. He pressed his lips to Ken’s, and when Ken opened his mouth, he gently eased the kiwi into his mouth.

Ken pulled back, chewing thoughtfully and shifting his gaze from Takeru to Daisuke. When he swallowed, he grimaced. Hikari leaned forward. “Are you all right?”

Ken stared at her. “Guys, I just don’t like kiwi.”  


Comments appreciated ^.^


End file.
